


Kaltenecker

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Lance (Voltron), Parenthood, Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 2 of Lotor Ship Week: Galra/AlteaLotor takes the kids shopping and the kids are eager to show their findings.





	Kaltenecker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at coming up with alien names and words. *hides in shame*
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [alliaskofyou](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/) or on Discord (Bay#3632)

Lance studies the tablet in front of him and scrolls through the different floral arrangements, humming a lullaby to his child nestled safely inside him. He sits on the sofa in his and Lotor’s room curled up in the duvet he stole from their bed. It’s not necessarily a nest, but it’s good enough for right now. He’s too exhausted to make a legitimate nest. Who knew being pregnant could be so tiring?  He sets the tablet on the armrest next to him and closes his eyes, stroking his pregnant belly. He can believe how big he has gotten so quickly. Even with the twins, he was never this big. 

 

He hears the bedroom door open and the scampering of feet. He cracks open an eye just enough to see Lotor gently scold Erinia who has the decency to look guilty unlike her twin brother, Mikelo, who sticks their tongue out their father. 

 

“You don’t want to wake Papa,” Lotor chastises with a fond smile. 

 

“But I wanna show him what we bought!” Mikelo whines, stomping his foot. 

 

Lance opens both his eyes and sits up with a slight groan. Lotor is at his side immediately, helping him ease into a proper seated position. 

 

Erinia frowns. “Did we wake you up, Papa?”

 

Lance smiles and opens his arms for her to come into his embrace. He places a kiss on the top of her head. “Not at all. I was just resting my eyes.”

 

“Good because I wanna show you what Daddy got us!” Mikelo scrambles over and moves the tablet to the table so he can take its place on the armrest. 

 

Lotor eyes the tablet and turns back to Lance with a slight frown. “You were supposed to be resting.”

 

Lance reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. “I couldn’t sleep. Too much to plan for the celebration for the upcoming birth.”

 

Lotor opens his mouth to interrupt, but Lance stops him. “Don’t worry. I’m not over-exerting myself.”

 

Lotor seems to want to disagree, but, fortunately, drops the subject. He smiles down at the bouncing Mikelo who is so eager to show Lance what Lotor bought them.

 

Mikelo gladly takes the opportunity to list all the coloring books and paints and play swords (as well as real ones) they bought on their trip to the space mall. 

 

“And we saw a cow!” Erinia shouts. 

 

“I wanted to tell him!” Mikelo pouts. 

 

Lance laughs and wraps his arm around Mikelo’s shoulder and squeezes. “Mikelo, what on Altea is a cow?”

 

“It looks like a mix of a springler and a hipotoma and it’s black and white and makes the best milkshakes and, Papa, they are the absolute tastiest things ever.”

 

“Hmmm maybe we need one of these so-called cows.” Lance muses.

 

The kids squeal in delight and Lotor groans playfully. “Not  _ another _ pet.”

 

Lance laughs and argues. “Well, I at least have to try these milkshakes.”

 

\---

 

Lance, in fact, does try a milkshake, and they do happen to find a place in the palace for the lovely Kaltenecker. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this day without writing a long-ass fic about Prince Lotor and Prince Lance meeting (which I plan to do in the future). In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, cracky fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
